The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted during the summer of 2004 in Miyazaki, Japan. The new variety was discovered in a commercial greenhouse in Miyazaki, Japan by the inventor among a group of seedlings resulting from the self-crossing of the species Evolvulus pilosus. Evolvulus pilosus was both the seed and pollen parent. It was discovered by Mr. Akai Nobutaka in October 2004 in Miyazaki, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BURUSIERU’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Miyazaki, Japan and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.